Blaze of Glory
by KahnShao
Summary: A Oneshot of Otis's POV as they are driving along and come across the roadblock. Otis does some thinking. Rated T for language  read and review


Blaze of Glory I do not own HOTC characters I did buy the movies though

As I drove along the lonely stretch of road in the morning I couldn't help but think of all the events that transpired in such a short amount of time. The only ones left in our family was Captain Spaulding, Baby, and myself. Cutter (Capt. Spaulding) sat in the back seat next to Baby. Both looked like they'd been through hell (myself included) and to a certain extent we had been. All three of us wer bruised, bloody, and damned tired. Hell Baby had even been shot in the back leg by Sherrif Fucking Wydell.  
None of us felt like talking like we normally did when we went off together. We had to find a new place to live.  
Maybe Mexico? Hell no one knew of us there. Not to many things upset me but I was pissed off, tired, and a bit sad.  
What bothered me the most was when I saw Baby cry. Since I had come to live with the Firefly's I had only seen her cry 3 times. Once was when that fucker Wydell told her he stuck Mama in the gut and let her bleed to death then took a picture and showed it to Baby. Next was when after we got reunited after Tiny got us out of the burning farm; and the third time was when Tiny went back to die inside the farm to make it look like we all had died. (we still had a shitload of bodies in there and by the time it was burned to the ground no one would know.) Baby had tried to get Tiny to come with us but he chose to stay. He gave Baby a goodbye hug which set her off in tears as he walked towards the flame.  
We drove on well into the afternoon stopping for no one and nothing. I had 3 guns just in case we had to use them. I glanced back at Baby who was breathing shallowly. "You alright kid?" I asked gently. Baby's eyes fluttered open. "F-Fuck Yo-u." She winced with a grin.  
I smiled. I knew she meant it as a joke. We drove on for several more hours and I noticed Cutter hadn't moved from the original position Tiny had put him in.  
'I hope that bastared isn't dead' I thought. Even though Cutter was a senseless asshole that didn't know shit...he was my friend. I didn't want him to die. I doubted very much that Baby would be able to withstand the death of another family member. Rufus, Mama, Tiny all gone. I had to admire Wydell though. That bastard had balls. Had he been in our family rather than a fucking pig we would be invincibal. I wished Cutter had listened to me about Charlie though. Even though Charlie had came back and tried to help us out that fucker did betray us and turn us over to Rondo and Snapper; the fucking bounty hunters. As the heat of the day set in I kept my eyes focused on the road. Wait. WHAT THE BULL FUCKING HELL? Cops?  
A huge fucking road block of fucking pigs hellbent on stopping us one way or another. And they saw us. I stopped our car and woke Cutter who was less than pleased. He saw what I was looking at and I handed over the rifle. Cutter was the leader of our family and always would be as far as I was concerned. Next I handed Baby her gun. She took it looking confused until she saw the cops. Her face twisted in rage she steadied herself her gun pointed at them and ready to go. I sat and blinked away a few tears that were in my eyes. Not really caring I told my 2 family members that I loved them and there was no fucking way they'd bring us in.  
Baby returned my statement and even Cutter replied the same. I pushed the car as fast as it would go towards the roadblock feeling the bullets from the pigs tear into my chest. Baby was screaming Mother Fuckers at the pigs firing her gun as well.  
I heared the bullets pierce her flesh and heard her groan each time one hit. Cutter was firing and taking hits but refused to go down. I am pleased to say we took a few fucking pigs with us that day.  
As I lay there bleeding to death I heared Cutter's breath intake once and then no more. Baby was gasping for breath still trying to curse out the pigs before she finally died. By the time pigs approached I was already dead.  
No one took us in. If they had we would have been put to death anyways. We went out the only way we wanted to. In a blaze of glory. 


End file.
